Talk:Real Mafia 2 Wiki
First, my best congratulations for your excellent page, I do not know all this information how and where you find, but your site is far more interesting than the empty box of 2K's forum.2K Elizabeth and her staff always say a lot of things, but things as empty as the game they have sold us.They say they listen to us, love us, they want to entertain us, but really only count their money and careers.You with your passion are worth infinitely more than a 2K Elizabeth, no doubt. So, after endless and useless discussions on the 2K forums, employees of 2K disguised as "junior member" to block my criticism and the same 2K Elizabeth to block my posts, the question is this: In your opinion, who can be responsible for the destruction of Mafia 2? In many post someone said that might be one single person.Is possible this? What is the exact role of Miss 2K Elizabeth?Really she could be that person? My best greetings for everyone who support this wonderful site...:-) !!! Florence Savier 21.09.2010 This is a fantastic site and I feel hugely disappointed that, for whatever reason, Illusion were unable to fulfil their vision for Mafia 2. I should have been tipped off by Vavra leaving - it's nice to have some hard evidence demonstrating how badly this game was butchered compared to what the previews suggseted. They did a particularly poor job in covering their tracks, too. Even if you don't look at the code and just play the game as normal, you can tell that there is much missing and game world feels hollow, insubstantial and unreal. The worst thing is, you can tell that most of these features were cut for the purposes of 'streamlining' the gameplay and opening up the possibility of charging for DLC. Very, very disappointing. I've been buying Illusion's software since Hidden and Dangerous, and thought I could always rely on the Czech greats to produce the sort of bespoke gaming experience they specialise in - it seems like the design decisions made to cut content are more in line with the bigger studios. If this is the shape of things to come, Mafia 2 will be my last purchase. Mafia 2 official forum on freefalling.Speaking to break this silence... Maybe many of you will not mind this, but the fact that the official forum of Mafia 2 is in free fall is a clear sign of what big mistakes have done those presumptuous of 2K.And incredible, they also insist on this way! Just one month after publication of the game, and already the official forum is in disarray, members disappear, unhappy with the game or the arrogance of the staff, posts are increasingly silly and unnecessary and 2K Miss Elizabeth knows just do stupid censorship.People no longer know what to talk about, because you can talk about anything.Everything is censored or diminished from the moderators.The game is expensive, short and has no future.All sites of fans are almost silent. Unless the DLC Joe's Adventures does not prove anything exceptional or some very good modder unlock what 2K has been locked on Mafia 2, the dream of us fans of the series of Mafia is over. To all those who have the ability to restore life to this game, my most sincere thanks and my promise to help them in the future if possible for me. :) 2K YOU ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS !!! >:( >:( >:( Took Too Long It took too long for 2k to release all of the games features why can't they release all the features in 1 game without the DLC's that what i hate about them I think they only care about having more money for a game that has a crappy engine. also I got my beta copy of Joe's Adventures fom my cousin working for 2k as beta tester Mafia 3? Is there a mafia 3 coming out? :Not at the moment no. Also sign your post.Snipergod (talk) 18:06, April 11, 2013 (UTC)